User talk:Hebrew Burial Society
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the User:Hebrew Burial Society page. It is live already, but it may soon be reviewed by one of our more experienced editors. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. However, all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. To start right in creating pages for your ancestors or other people, we strongly urge at least one read of so that you get the best setup for easy linking and time-saving. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Dutch, Russian, German, and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life, though Wikia sites get very little.) You're most welcome to add your user page to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through a Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! Thurstan (talk) 10:56, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Problem pages Hello! Looking through the deletion log, I saw that one of your pages - Maria Lynn Bauer (1973-) - had been deleted and wondered whether the deletion was necessary. Were you having problems with another user? Maybe we can block an abusive user rather than waste the effort that went into an otherwise satisfactory page. Kind regards. ---- Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:33, August 16, 2014 (UTC) : Yes, the page was being vandalized by the person's ex-mother-in-law. We would love to have the page restored if the vandal's ip could be blocked. : Hebrew Burial Society - 16:56, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Places When using Form:Person, you should enter the full page name of any place. (Kent and Worcester are in England.) Use the Wikipedia name if Familypedia doesn't have it - but you are urged to in that case! It's not difficult after the first time you enter one in a particular field, because autosuggest will usually show you a clickable list of all that you have previously entered in that field. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 04:00, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Restored another page Michael C Bauer Melinn (1992-2010) - it seems the vandalism has completely disappeared. I trust that what's there is factual. However, his mother's page seemed a little ambiguous at my last viewing. If her resuscitation was successful, I doubt if the wiki can handle a "life after death" situation; a brief clinical death followed by revival should not be shown as "Death". Shalom! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:25, August 21, 2014 (UTC)